Forever us
by Jennagle
Summary: 'You will never scare me away.' I promised to him as I caught his attention. He smiled widely and mysteriously, showing me his perfect white teeth, 'You sure about that' He asked as he laid his head in my neck. 'Of course,' I whispered as I took his head in my hands again and gently pulled it him to my face, 'forever remember' I smiled as I pulled his lips to mine.
1. New guy

1. New guy

High school is something I grow used to over this years. I grew used to dramatic teenage girls crying in the hallway about some guy, and I definitely grew used to crowded hallways. I was never really a loner, but this place made me feel like I didn't belong here. And that was something I could never grow used to, no matter how much I tried.

''Miss Clark, would you like to read the poem now?'' Another thing I would never grow used to were the teachers, especially Ms. Martinez. I cleared my throat and tried to read it flawlessly, but unfortunately my best was hardly ever good to Ms. Martinez.

''Good day, students. I would like to introduce our new student, Connor.'' A raspy voice said, and I know it was my lifesaver – Mr. Jonas. He was the only teacher to ever be kind to me. Maybe because I was good at English. After he entered, a boy came behind him. Connor, I'm guessing. He was gorgeous. He was tall, muscular and perfectly tanned. His eyes were the best shade of hazel I have ever looked in to. When I realized that every girl in the class room was staring at him, I quickly looked at my notebook. ''You can go sit behind Amber.'' Mr. Jonas, pointed towards Amber, the cheerleader of the football team. I never really liked her, though.

Connor ,however nodded his head and walked where Mr. Jonas pointed to. Mr. Jonas moved towards Ms. Martinez – clearly talking about the new student. I took my chance and looked at my phone to see what time is it. I let out a heavy sigh as I saw that the bell wouldn't ring for another half an hour. Stupid bell. When my lifesaver left the classroom, Ms. Martinez looked towards me and gave me a fake hopeful smile, ''You need to try harder, Miss Clark. Next time, be ready, please.''

That's it? No big lecture about how I don't know anything? It looks like I got away clean. I looked behind me, and eyed Danielle with a smirk. She returned the smirk and gave me a silent low high five.

''Why does she always do that?'' I asked Danielle when we were out off the Spanish classroom. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

''She hates you.'' She mumbled as she opened her locker, putting or rather threw her books in it and smirked at me.

''Nice to know.'' I assured her as we walked to our next period – math. Oh, how I hate math. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the fact that I have to spend an hour in Mr. Evans class. Danielle noticed my sudden mood swing, rolling her eyes as well.

''The new guy is drop dead gorgeous, huh?'' Danielle spoke suddenly as I draw some circles in my notebook. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I looked back to see Connor sitting without a care in the world. I turned to Danielle and shook my head trying to hold back laughter.

''Do you really want to know?'' I asked as I closed the notebook and looked serious as ever at my best friend. She quickly nodded and she gazed up at me. I would've screamed NO in front of the whole class, but something made me sigh and nod my head. When I realized what I did, it was too late. Danielle was smiling widely and holding back laughter. I could feel my cheeks heat up - I was never really the kind girl that walked around telling everyone she liked a guy.

''I guess he's cute.'' I said pleasantly turning my head back at the new guy – who was staring at me when I turned around. Our eyes locked, and he broke it with his weak smile. I turned around facing Mr. Evans. Oh my gosh. What If he just heard what we talked, I mean it was not like we were whispering. I turned around again facing him, and I saw him lightly chuckle. He totally heard us. I mentally slapped myself. Nice one, Clark.

I am such an overemotional idiot without a care ''Miss Clark.'' In the whole world. Curse my stupid little oversized mouth for speaking so loud, I can believe how stupid I am. ''Miss Clark.'' He defiantly thinks I am weird, or worse – a stalker. I am so dead, why does this keep happening to me? It's not like am the only girl ever to admit that she thinks a guy is cute and the universe pulls a joke on her, ''Miss Clark.''

''WHAT?!'' I yelled as I heard someone calling my name – better yet, Mr. Evans calling my name over and over. Yeah, I get easily irritated and annoyed. He looked at me with angry eyes…did I say he didn't like me at all? When I realized what I did, or how I acted I quickly pulled my hand to my mouth, surprised of my actions. ''I am terribly sorry, sir. I was just-'' I tried to explain, not that there was anything to explain rather than me yelling on the teacher. Suddenly, the universe pulling a joke and me wasn't so bad. Because I am going to be dead when he calls my parents.

''No need, Miss Clark. You know where to go.'' He said calm, almost as he saw this coming. I sigh – of course I know. How couldn't I? It's just where I spend my free time and half the school time. ''And your friend is going with you.'' I turned around to see Connor sitting up as well. I looked at my teacher confused, what did he do? ''No talking in my class room, Mr. Williams.'' He said seriously to Connor. He nodded his head and left the class room.

''So where are we going?'' I was stunned – it was the first time I heard his voice. I turned to face him icily. It was the best I could do. If you look at it this way, he is actually the reason I am here. If he wasn't so gorgeous maybe I would have listen to Mr. Evans and not scream when he called me. When I saw him smiling, my anger and worries just fated away.

''Um…'' I gulped. I was suddenly eager to leave his presence. It made me feel weird being with him alone. ''To Mr. Jonas classroom. C'mon.'' I half whispered, as I walked to his classroom. This is going to be one hell of an afternoon.


	2. Touch

2. Touch

It's silly when you think about it. I spend here all of my free time, but I never really got used to Mr. Jonas classroom. It was always so tiny and so hard to breath in there. I always felt trapped in his classroom. I took a deep breath and knock on the door. I heard a quit 'come in', so I did. I almost forgot Connor was behind me, but then I remembered when he entered after me.

''What did you do now?'' He basically screamed at me when he saw me. I fought the urge to laugh. Why would he assumed I did something wrong? Maybe I just stopped to say hi or something? Well, we both know that's not the case. I made my voice seem small and quit because I couldn't risk him calling my mother again.

''I- well…'' I started not really knowing how to start, ''I shouted at Mr. Evans.'' I decided it was best if I do this fast – less time to yell at me. But to my surprise, he just sighed and turned his view to Connor who seemed to be out of there, deep in his mind. ''What did you do?'' he asked as Connor looked at me amused. Don't be amused you idiot, we will get detention. Moron. At that he seemed to smile widely, and shrugged.

''Talked.'' He said with a smile. He is defiantly stupid. Mr. Jonas seemed to think so as well, because he just shrugged and pulled all attention towards me. Great.

''What is with you Stella? You seemed to act out this days. Is something wrong?'' what kind of a question is that? Maybe am just stressed, or not interested at all? ''Are you having family trouble?'' What a stupid question. I love my family. It's the ideal family type. A caring, protective stay-at-home mom, a work-hard but still a joker dad and an older sister with her daughter. I loved them more than life itself. Why would he assumed I had family issues?

''No.'' I said quick so he wouldn't continue. He know very well that I was stressed because of the test I did a week ago, so why would he say that? As you may tell, I am very protective of my family – heck ,they're all I have.

''You will get one week detention. And you Mr. Williams are left with a warning.'' He said as his face soften. Thank God, he is not going to call my mother. ''Unless you want to serve detention?'' What kind of a question is that? What dork would be willing to spend after school doing nothing and being bored out of hell because-

''Why not.'' He shrugged. SAY WHAT? I was stunned to say the least. I sighed hopelessly and turned to Mr. Jonas. He was just surprised as I was. Man, I wish I could read his mind. That would be hilarious to hear. I mentally laughed at myself.

''Well, yes. Stella, you will take care of Mr. Williams.'' He said seriously. I could swear, I saw Connor smirk. I opened my mouth in surprise. ''Make sure he doesn't get lost in our school, or get in to trouble.'' He assured me, ''It's almost lunch time, goodbye.'' He said without looking at us, just reading newspaper. Who reads those things, anyway?

''It's probably to late to go and apologize so let just go to lunch.'' I said giving up. He seemed to be happier. Probably because he didn't want to go in Mr. Evans classroom. Yeah, that guy scares me. We sat in dead silence, avoiding each others gazes.

''Why did you move here?'' I asked stupidly. I hated silence, it was the worst feeling ever. And if the only to avoid the silence is asking him stupid questions, than so be it. He chuckled, obviously handing something fun that I didn't.

''My mother got a job here.'' His raspy voice hit me like nothing else ever did. I swear I heard that voice before. Where? I most have seemed off it because he kept calling me. He caught my attention when he touched me. When his fingers touched mine, it felt like sparks flew the room. Ok, I am not one of those girls that are hopelessly romantic – heck I don't have a romantic bone in my body. But I swear, something clicked when we touched.

I was stunned, and confused, and scared. What was that? I most have looked so scared that he thought that he did something to me because he just kept saying he was sorry. His beautiful face was full of worry and regret. I had this insane urge to hug him and kiss him and assure him that I was alright. Wait, what? That is not my style. I shook my head at myself.

''Why are you apologizing? I am perfectly fine.'' I felt stupid saying something like that. There is something totally wrong with me. Maybe I shouldn't have ate that banana this morning. Apparently. His eyes light up and he seemed to drop all his worries, and I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Yep, definitely not me. I was never really a tomboy but than again I was never the typical teenage girl who flipped when a cute boy smiles at her.

''I can see that, but still… I shouldn't have done that.'' He said in a quite voice that made my heart break in to thousand little pieces. He was so cute. ''Shouldn't have done what? Touched me? You didn't kill me you know.'' I said, trying to light up the mood with an ironic joke on the end. Of course he didn't kill me, he barely touched me! He smiled, still worried and confused as ever. I kind of like the feeling when we touched. It was like no other feeling.

''Can I ask you something?'' I asked all of a sudden. Yes, I am really random. So what? He then looked at me and decided to make a joke by saying ''you just did.'' I rolled my eyes. Stupid sarcastic moron.

''Whatever, am just going to ask anyway.'' I shrugged and he chuckled as he watched my reaction. Didn't expect that, did you now? ''Why do you want to serve detention? It's basically hell.'' I said.

''Two reasons. One – I didn't have anything better to do, I don't have any friends yet. Two, well like you said. It is hell, and I felt like I should go with you so you don't feel alone in hell.'' He answered truthfully. Well, I'd be darn.

''Well, your hot, you'll find friends quickly.'' I said, and when I realized what I said, my eyes widen. Why do I say this things? We just met, and he reads me like an open book. He chuckled and I was amused by his beautiful smile. It was wonderful to hear him chuckle. What was happening to me? ''And,umm…thankes.''

''For what?'' He asked narrowing his eyes. I smiled widely as he was so cute when he was confused. ''For, you know, not leaving me to root in hell.'' I said trying to light up the mood. He laughed and I dead for a moment of his sweet laugh.


	3. Detention

I spent the rest of the day waiting for detention. The only thing I looked forward to detention was seeing Connor again. I spent lunch with him, but after that it was like he disappeared. Weird right? I was so close to ditching P.E, so I can look for him, but thank heaven and God, Kyle stopped me from anything rash.

But after lunch, I had this insane urge to see him, talk to him and be with him. Be close to him. I don't know, maybe I am just crazy but something is pulling me towards him. Like magnet. Yeah…something like a magnet. I shook the feeling off, reminding myself that I would have that feeling again when the class was over. When the bell finally rang, I ran as fast as I could to the door, forgetting to say goodbye to Danny and Kyle, or anyone for that matter.

I entered early hopping to find Connor early to, which I did – but not alone. He sat there in his own little world, deep in his thoughts and in front of him was the person my stomach twisted. Miranda Bailey – cute girl, amazing cheerleader and oh, what? A total slut. I know you can't judge a book by it's cover but I unfortunately know her very well. I thought I could take a sit behind him, but there was Crystal Ross sitting there. She was the bad ass of the school, although _I don't see why would anyone be afraid of my dear sweet neighbor_? I thought sarcastically as I smirked to myself.

It was totally obvious that both girls had an eye for the new kid. I mentally sighed – why don't I get attention like Miranda at P.E, or Crystal when I walk in the school? I felt myself grow sadder, of course I have no chance for Connor's attention. I shrugged and sat the first sit that wasn't taken, and pulled out my phone and decided to fake text to not like the lonely girl here. After minutes, I heard the chair being pulled on and someone sitting on the sit next to mine. I scrolled as I looked at who took the place, and to my surprise it was Connor. I gave him the warmest smile ever and he returned his cute half smile.

I felt cold glares from the two angry girls who were sitting in disappointment. Oh, come on. Like a guy can't talk to me? I returned the look to Connor who was being very laid back in his chair, watching me. We sat there in silence, mainly cause we can't talk do to Mr. Evans shooting daggers now and then. I think he is still angry at me. Of course he is furious at you, you yelled at him. A little voice said at the back of my head and I sigh sadly. Although Mr. Evan's evil looks and Crystal's and Miranda's mean glares, I felt safe. For some reason, I was happy I was near _him._

The ball finally rang and I dropped from surprised. I can not believe it's been an hour! I turned on my invisible mood, the sooner I am out of this classroom unnoticed the sooner I can run home. I grabbed my books and hurried out of the room, not minding I didn't say goodbye to anyone or made a dramatic exit. I just wanted out. I fast-walked down the hallway, ignoring greetings and waves from classmates that were obviously in the mood. I closed the locker shut and I was half way out of this hell, but then it felt like miles away when I felt a warm hand hold my wrist. My stomach did a flip, and I know who was holding me.

''You ran out so fast. Is something wrong?'' He asked worriedly, looking at my face for sings of fear. Why does everybody think something's wrong? I shrugged at his touch, although I really didn't want him to let go of my wrist.

''Eager to get out of here.'' I said playfully. It was the truth, and I hope he doesn't ask why because that would be seriously hard to explain. Maybe because I was given the most evil glares from the meanest girls in school, because you gave me attention. I was not mad at him, more confused.

To my dismay, he chuckled and I, once again died at that heavenly sound his mouth made effortlessly. I was happy I made him laugh, I was always happy when I made someone laugh. That why I spent hours reading knock-knock jokes and jokes in general. And his laugh – made my day a whole lot better.

''I will see you Monday then.'' He winked, looking gorgeous as ever with his messy brown hair and warm brown eyes doing to my stomach weird things. Like flips! He then turned around and left me in front of my locker totally dazed. How the heck did he get so dam' handsome?!

I let out a breath in frustration, and then I realized how long I've been holding that sigh. I shook my head and ignored my thoughts as the cold air of this foggy day hit my face. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and relaxing for a bit. At the back of my head, a pale and shy face appeared and I immediately remembered that my mom doesn't know I've been in detention. Which probably means she is freaking out now.

You see, I am that kind of girl that goes straight home from school and even if I'm going to be late, I call. But this time, I totally forgot. I rushed down the street and it to the Flower Garden Forest, which unlike its name wasn't all sunshine and rainbows especially night. But right now, I didn't care – it'll save me some time. Actually a lot of time.

Thank God I am a fast runner, I was almost at the end of the forest when I heard an animal growled. More like a wolf growling. I froze there in the spot, and turned around and faced three large wolfs, impossible not to be afraid of. I remained still, scared that if I make a sudden or wrong move that they will tear me to pieces.

_We pick up the pieces that are left of us to find_

_Yeah, you might not see them_ –

Oh, Stella stop singing your life is on the line. _Run, run, run_. The little voice said to me as I looked behind me. It's to far. That's it, I am a goner. When I closed my eyes for my last pray, I heard a growl from behind, much stronger that this three wolf sang together. I turned my head at the direction of that loud and wild growl. The first thing I saw was a figure, a male figure hidden in the darkness. The three wolfs backed out, lowering their heads in fear.

I turned to look at the guy again, and he gave me a small nod towards the way I was headed. I didn't recognized him, but still late a small ''thank you'', escape my mouth as I walked past him. Don't get me wrong, I so wanted this guy to show his face. But I also respected if he didn't want to. I continued to ran towards my house, hearing a soft hiss of pain from the distance.


	4. Not boring at all

**This chapter is for HeartGirl14! Thank you for the kind reviews, I decided to write today because you inspired me with your last review. You're awesome and I love you so enjoy.:)**

**Also, I thank everyone that bothered to read this, and the whole story, you gals(and guys) are awesome too!**

4. Not boring at all

I felt absolutely horrible – tired, sick and exhausted. I woke up at 6 in the morning, despite it being Saturday and my only free day that I spend either with Danielle in the mall or myself beside my phone and lop-top. So that was the reason why I was tired, even though I slept almost 4 hours, meaning I fall a sleep at 2 at night.

I was feeling sick for no particular reason – I felt absolutely fine on Thursday and Friday. My throat was dry and no matter how much water I drank, it was even more dry! I also have a serious headache that hurt like hell, probably from the less than 8 hour of sleep side-effects. But worse of all, I had a killer feeling in my stomach that was just eating me inside out. Like something was defiantly wrong.

And lastly – exhausted. I felt tired aside from the no sleep and sickness, I felt as if I ran a marathon. Every bone in my body hurt, it hurt even when I sighed. So yeah, I was feeling horrible. But not only was I feeling horrible, but I looked like that too.

I founded it difficult to get dressed like you're on a freaking TV show, so I settled with sweat pants and a tank top because I felt utterly hot in my own room which was always cold. I also did nothing for my hair, which was unusual. Never the less, I put it in a high ponytail just to keep it out of the way. I couldn't even find strength to check my phone for any texts or missed calls, although I am sure nobody called me.

I was left alone, in my room feeling like sick, while my mother was taking care of my sick grandmother so she was unaware that I was sick. My dad's at work, mostly likely not coming back tonight – he works the night shift. My sister, Melissa was out with her daughter, Kim I think at the park, and she was also unaware of my mood.

So there I was, all alone, watching the TV ,for God knows how long, when my stomach made a warning noise reminding me that I haven't eaten at all today. I looked at the clock, 7 it read. I lifted my heavy body of the armchair and picked up my jacket, putting money in the pocket. I locked my house, making sure twice if I locked it good – which I did. I then started going down the street to the supermarket, thinking along the way. I'm going to buy some vegetables, that would be good for my stomach.

My eyes traveled to the forest, and something inside of me –like an instinct told me to go that way. Maybe that was just the laziness talking but I did want to go through the forest. I was just at the beginning when I heard a noise, almost like a sob. I turned my head to the noise as I followed it, my heart breaking ever time I hear it. I saw a figure on the ground next to the old tree. The figure was holding its stomach, sobbing quietly.

I kneeled down next to the stranger, careful not to frighten or startle him in any way possible. He sifted when he felt my presence, but still ignored me as he sobbed louder, holding on his stomach tighter.

''Go away.'' I instantly recognized that raspy voice that sent chills to my spine. I could help but feel slightly hurt – but then again, it was he who was in pain and not me. I looked at him carefully, his expression was deep in agony and his body was tense. He then opened his eyes and harshly glared angry for not obeying him. ''Please, I don't want anyone to see me like this…I -_ahhh'' _He mumbled, pain hitting him in the end and his arm locked tighter around his stomach in hope that it would hurt less.

''I will not go away.'' I grumbled as I took his free arm and stood up, taking him with me up. He moaned as he fell on me, not controlling his balance or anything for that matter.

''Where are you…_ahhh_…taking me?'' He moaned as I stepped through the forest and headed to my house. No way was I leaving him like this, here, alone. I ignored his question as I felt him faint for some moments, apparently from the pain which must have been unbearable.

I slid him on the sofa, as I ran to my bathroom and got the first aid kit. It helps when your dad is a doctor. When I walked back to the living room, he seemed awake and less in pain, but that was it – _he seemed. _I know he was in deep pain, but wouldn't show it. I sat next to him, and grabbed his phone from his packet.

''Don't call 911.'' He said softly, forcing me to look at him angrily not sure if I heard him right. I opened my mouth to protest, to call him a _moron_ but I closed it when his hand touched my wrist. I tried not to focused on his touched but it felt so cold and comfortable, now this is truly _unbearable._ I let his phone slid from my hand and hit the sofa, not actually minding that. The only thing I was thinking that moment was his presence, his eyes, his lips, _him_**. **But then I remembered that he was hurt and that he was bleeding badly, I couldn't help but feel selfish.

''Fine.'' I said quickly as I opened the first aid kit, taking out alcohol and one cotton wool. His eyes widen when he spotted the first aid kit, and imagined him getting up and running to the door, but instead he hesitated for a moment. Then he threw his hands on to his sides, and yanked the T-shirt of him. I took a few seconds to admire his bare chest, then my eyes started to tear up as I saw the wound on the stomach. I almost started crying – seeing people in pain made me in pain as well. He most have seen the agony in my eyes as he leaned it, his eyes darker that usual. '_'You can…do…this._'' He said with a pause in every word. I wondered what he meant, but then he fainted. I started to freaking out, taking long and deep breaths every seconds until I relaxed.

Taking the cotton wool and spraying alcohol on it, making it wet I started to clean around the wound. Seem as if someone stabbed him. Twice? I shifted in my place as I threw the cotton wool, not wanting my parents finding it. Carefully, I wrapped the wound so it wouldn't bleed. Hopefully. When I finished cleaning up his blood , I realized I hadn't eaten at all.

But then I saw Connor, lying unconscious on my sofa still pain painted on his hard face. I sighed as I realized that I didn't know why was he in the forest, or where did that wound come from. Was somebody trying to hurt him? Shaking my head, I pulled a blanket from the covers, I threw it over him so he doesn't get cold during the night. There was this huge part of me that feared that 'daddy' would come home early and see an unconscious _gorgeous_ guy lying on our sofa – he would probably think I drugged him! But, then again, there was this little part of me that didn't care if he saw Connor here. He is my friend, and friends help each other, right?

_Stella, you known him for 2 days. _

A little voice was heard from the back of my head, and I know that it was right. I shouldn't have risk this much for a boy I known 2 days. But then again, I have a feeling we could be good friends. I mean, he is a moron, and he also listened to my jokes so I kind of liked him – especially because he had such a good sense of humor.

_Oh, that's not the only thing he has good._

I scrolled that thought as I sat on the armchair and turned on the TV. It was nearly 10 now and I remembered that Melissa and Kim should have been home hours ago. I started freaking out again, and ran to my room grabbing my phone which was still in my school bag from Friday. 3 texts and 2 missed calls. Oh, what would you know? Someone actually cared.

_**From : Kyle**_

_**Do you want to catch a movie tonight?**_

_**From : Kyle**_

_**So that's a no?**_

_**From : Mell**_

_**Me and Kim are staying at Mikes tonight. xx**_

I remembered to breath out as I read Melissa's text. Thank God they were okay. My eyes narrowed, as I reread the text. _Who the hell was Mike?_ I felt bad not answering to Kyle so I decided to answer them, with Melissa a quick and simple 'okay', but I had to write a huge apology text to Kyle, saying that I haven't been feeling so good and that we should do it some other time. Kyle was my best friend, he'll understand, and if he doesn't… No, he definitely _will._

Scrolling, I entered the 2 missed calls, which were both from my mother. At least she didn't freak. I touched her icon , and immediately I heard her worried voice on the other line. ''Stella? Oh, God. Thank Heaven you're okay! I was so worried! How was your day, sweetie?'' I entered the living room as I listen to her yep.

I looked at Connor, eyeing him if he didn't wake up, which he didn't luckily. ''Interesting'' Saying that I turned the channel, and there was some action film. I should watch it. I like action movies but also I couldn't leave him alone here. He looked in pain and it hurt me every time I look at him.

''So defiantly not boring?'' She asked and I could picture her grinning widely. Pulling my view from him, I looked at the TV trying to concentrate on my mothers question. Boring? Well...no.

''You have no idea.'' I said mysteriously as I eyed him again. Defiantly not boring.


End file.
